Terminator Untold: Sending back the T-800
by Jared24
Summary: This short story explains how John Connor acquires a humanoid T-800, reprograms it, and sends it back in time to 1991 to protect him from the rare T-1000.


The year is 2029. John Connor hums by on a motorcycle with a dead humanoid T-800 fastened in and wrapped around him as he drives down what is left of a rural highway road in this post judgement day world of ruin. He is being closely followed by two Model 101s that are right behind him on motorcycles. Connor has been on the run for hours now, with no weapons or ammo to get rid of these Model 101s on his tail.

As John starts closing in on The Resistance Headquarters he sees Lieutenant Charles Barnes at the top of the gate walls with a laser charged assault rifle. Barnes quickly exterminates the two threats on his leader's life with two quick accurate head shots.

As Connor closes in on the gated entry the door is swung open for him and a rally of the resistance members surround him. They are all in utter shock that their fearless leader was able to make it back to base alive without any weapons or ammunition on him. Kate looks at John with thoughts of the worst in her eyes as she asks "What happened to Furmington, Shepherd, Rodgers, and Harper?" John simply looked his love in the eye and shook his head as a single tear went down his face. She knew that were all gone. He unstraps the T-800 humanoid and four troops pick it up and bring it to Thomas Blair's lab to be reprogrammed.

Three days earlier John was in a helicopter with those four other resistance members when suddenly one of Skynet's HK-Aerials appeared out of nowhere and shot them out of the sky. As it was falling to the ground Connor jumped out of the chopper, and by some miracle John was able to survive the crash. Unfortunately, the others with him did not share in his luck. Moments after the crash a humanoid T-800 rode up on a motorcycle scanning the area for survivors. Connor quickly snuck behind the terminator and jammed his blade in the back of its head in order to dislodge its computer chip and make the T-800 essentially turn off. He put the chip in his pocket to give to his lead computer scientist, Thomas Blair. He then made the motorcycle manually operational and started back towards HQ with the humanoid strapped to the back of the motorcycle.

Once John was back he began to address the resistance members both at HQ and around the world through radio transmission. "Hello, This is John Connor. Acting general of the Resistance. This war wages on every day, and even though with each day we may lose some numbers, our determination and will to fight only grows stronger! Skynet is getting smarter, so we have to get smarter too. I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but the human spirit is unbreakable, and it is because of this that we will win this war. Skynet has been sending HK-Aerials out to scout resistance camps and communities. Keep your eyes peeled and always remember to stay out of the open during the daylight hours. If you are worried that you are alone, do not fret. There are multiple resistance camps hidden all over the world, each just as important as the other. As always, make sure to stay alive at all costs, your service is more important than you know. I am John Connor, and if you are listening to this then you are the resistance!"

After the transmission ended John's face turned to Lieutenant Barnes, Kate, Blair, and the rest of the platoon to discuss the imminent upcoming mission that will determine the outcome of this war. His plan was complicated he needed all of them for it to work. John remembered when he was 12 years old that the T-800 told him that he came from the year 2029.

So, John knew that he had to find a way to capture and reprogram a T-800 and send it back in time to save him and his mother Sarah from the rare T-1000. John learned that the Model 101s had a weak spot in their upper neck where it connects to the head when he was told by the one that protected him in 1991. He has been giving Tom Blair computer chips from the Model 101s for years and Thomas Blair has finally been able to reprogram the chip to make a T-800 follow orders from and protect John Connor.

The problem was now he had to take the humanoid T-800, and find some sort of time displacement device that could send the T-800 back in time. By using Time Displacement Equipment (TDE) The Resistance could send a T-800 humanoid back in time to 1991. John would use the T-800 humanoid that came to scout the helicopter crash. However, the only functional TDE he knew of was at a Skynet base camp about 130 miles east of their Head Quarters. John explains to the platoon "We will attack the base from three separate directions! By doing this we will be able to occupy their infantry troops just long enough to sneak in the Mode 101 and send it to 1991 with the TDE." The platoon followed John's orders but Skynet fought back harder than they anticipated. Their base was heavily guarded with MV-Tanks, Hk-Aerials, T-800s, and R8-Turret guns.

When John's group closed in on the base most of the other resistance members in the team's other two groups had been killed by T-800s, HK-Aerials, MV-Tanks, or R8-Turret guns. However, they did not have the help of a reprogrammed T-800 on their side. "GET BEHIND ME!" it shouted. Then after John Connor and Charlie Barnes got behind the T-800 their group of ten began to storm the base.

The T-800 was a beast with supreme accuracy as he exterminated upwards of about sixty threats in thirty seconds with two laser assault rifles. The two resistance member on the left and right were both shot by the Model 101s. Barnes and Connor then peeked out from behind and quickly avenge their deaths. As they continue shooting at the T-800s and R8s the humanoid Model 101 provides them with cover while continuing to clean up the T-800s with his dual wielding abilities. "Get back to the Hummer Charles! I need you to be ready to get us out of here in a hurry after I send this humanoid T-800 sent back safely." John then peeled off to where there was a long hallway wall. The hallway leads to a door that inside is a very open room with the TDE. The T-800 followed behind killing off numerous skynet Model 101s before entering the room.

Once inside the humanoid T-800 began programming the time displacement device to the correct year and date. John rigged the whole base to blow so that Skynet could not use this TDE again. Just as the humanoid Model 101 got inside the TDE portal and the machine began to fire up, multiple T-800s swooped into the room and began open firing at John Connor. John instinctually tossed an electronic shock explosive to stun the majority of the Model 101s for a brief five to ten seconds or so. Just before the explosive detonated the bioelectric sphere from TDE closed and shrunk to nothing as the humanoid T-800 went back in time to 1991 successfully. The blast stunned almost eighty T-800s, and John was able to get out of the room and start running toward the hummer where Barnes was waiting. "Get Down John!" yelled Charlie as John was running to the Hummer. Once John dropped to the ground Barnes had a clear shot at the Model 101 that was right there. He quickly killed him with a headshot using his laser sidearm pistol.

Once Connor was inside the Hummer Charlie sped off, and John set off the explosives destroying the base. They alone were the sole survivors from the thirty sent on the mission. Unfortunately they were not yet out of the woods. Two MV-Tanks started rolling up behind them as they continued down the road so John manned the high powered turret. He shot at one of the MV-Tank's track wheels; this caused it to lose control and crash into the other MV-Tank. Behind the MV-Tanks were hundreds of Model 101s in pursuit on foot and on motorcycles. Connor used the turret to mow down the T-800s with high powered laser rounds. Barnes began tossing grenade explosives to take out multiple targets at once. Together they eliminated the foot squadron of Model 101s piece by piece with accurate shooting and grenade tossing. When the smoke cleared and all the T-800s were gone John Connor looked to his Lieutenant and he knew that they were victorious. A tear begins to form in his eye because he simply can not believe that they have truly done it. Charlie Looks at Connor and says "You should be proud sir. You've kept the human race's hope alive for another day." John looked back at Barnes and said "Thanks Lieutenant. This victory will help boost morale for The Resistance all around the world!"


End file.
